The Yasuhiro Sisters
by PedoBear.Rapes.You
Summary: Following the lives of Jazmyn and Ayana Yasuhiro as they grow with their friends. Everything is interlinked and they discover that there is more to being a Shinobi than stoicism and jutsu. This is their story. (OC, future smut, and lots of cute boys.)
1. Prologue

In the leaf village, years before the massacre of the Uchiha clan, there was a girl named Yasuhiro, Jazmyn. She was friends and comrades with Uchiha, Itachi and adored his younger sibling Sasuke. Jazmyn had a sister several years younger than her by the name of Ayana. This is their story.

* * *

><p>Jazym was walking along the side of the road with Ayana next to her. Ayana was holding onto the back of Jazmyn's shirt as usual. The little brunette was scared of almost everything at that age, but still wanted to be a Shinobi. Jazmyn's black hair with a reddish tint was in two braids down her back. The braids swished with every step she took. Ayana had to speed walk to keep up with her older and much taller sister.<p>

"Here we are." Jazmyn said as they stopped at their destination. The Uchiha Compound. Jazmyn and Ayana entered heading straight for the house of Mikoto and Fugaku. Upon arriving Jazmyn knocked on the door frame. Mikoto turned and smiled at the girl.

"Jazmyn! I see you brought Ayana with you! The boys are out back, would you like anything to drink at all?" Mikoto said the words with an elegance that only she could possess. Jazmyn shook her head at the offer of beverage. She thanked Mikoto and took Ayana to the back where the Uchiha brother's reside.

"Itachi!" Jazmyn hollered. Itachi looked up to see the girl walking toward him. He stared at her blue eyes before coming back to reality due to a kick landed in his groin from Sasuke.

"Ow," Itachi said quietly as he knelt down. He tried to act calm and collected, but that really hurt!

"Sasuke, be nice to your brother!" Jazmyn ordered.

"He let his guard down!" Sasuke protested. He stopped talking at the sight of the girl, a year his junior, hiding behind Jazmyn. "Who're you?" Sasuke asked with a smile.

Ayana's face turned red and she hid even further behind Jazmyn. She was shy and hated talking in general. Jazmyn always seemed to know what she wanted and when she wanted it, so she avoided talking most of the time.

"Sasuke, this is my younger sister Ayana." Jazmyn pulled Ayana out from behind her. The girl's face was now cherry red. "She's a little shy, and I thought if anyone could help her overcome such a problem it'd be you." Sasuke was beaming.

"Really?" He asked. Jazmyn nodded.

"Go on," She said to Ayana in a gentle voice. Ayana cautiously walked forward. Sasuke held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Ayana, I'm Sasuke!" Ayana stared at his hand before slowly reaching out and taking his. They shook and he grinned. She blushed from embarressment. That was the beginning of the friendship between Uchiha, Sasuke and Yasuhiro, Ayana.

A few years later the massacre occured leaving Sasuke all alone. Jazmyn was heart broken herself because she had grown to love Itachi. From that day on Sasuke had grown cold. He didn't speak to Ayana like he used to and he certainly didn't care for her anymore. All he thought about was revenge.

So, he went to the academy with Ayana and one day they both passed their exam along with a goofball named Naruto. Thus our story begins.

* * *

><p><em>Hey, so this is going to be a bit interesting for me. I've never written in the Naru-verse too indepth before, so basically it's going to have some parts that are canon and other parts that are obviously changed. If there is a problem, I recommend you don't read it because I'm not changing it. Co-written with SapphireUchiha101, thanks for reading! Review, follow, and favorite!<em>


	2. The Chunin Exams

The Chunin Exams:

Ayana crossed her arms while looking over the railing. Sakura and Ino had just knocked each other out cold, but not before Ino cut off her hair. Ayana sighed. She looked around only to have her eyes land on a certain red haired sand genin. He looked at her. She stared at him refusing to blink. He gave what looked to be a smirk, but she couldn't quite tell.

"Hyuuga Hinata vs. Hyuuga Neji!" Jazmyn called from below. The two Hyuuga's headed down. Neji started in on Hinata trying to make her feel bad for existing causing Naruto to spiral into a fit of rage.

"YOU CAN DO IT HINATA!" He shouted. Jazmyn looked up at the blond and smiled. She loved how much energy he always had. She admired it.

A few minutes went by and Hinata was being rushed to the hospital. Naruto was ready to kill Neji and Ayana just yawned. She didn't care about this. The only reason she was in the exams was because her team mates wanted to do it. She sighed.

"Yasuhiro, Ayana vs…." Jazmyn trailed off until the name finally popped up. "Sabaku no Gaara." Two other sand genin were quiet. Too quiet. Ayana looked over to see the red haired one headed for the floor. She smirked.

"This could get interesting." She said as she walked down. Jazmyn gave her a warning look.

"When you are both ready," she looked from Gaara to Ayana. "begin." Ayana jumped back in defense immediately. She looked at Gaara and noted that he seemed to be waiting for her to make the first move. She wasn't about to disappoint, however, she didn't want to show what she could do before discovering what he could do. She threw a few shuriken. Sand appeared from the gourd on his back and blocked the projectiles.

"Hmm, interesting." Ayana said. She stood straight up and stared at Gaara. The sand slowly retreated to the gourd. She ran forward and attempted to engage in hand to hand. The sand blocked every attack.

"It reacts without order." She heard a sand genin say from above. The sand had a mind of its own? She stopped attacking. The only way she'd get at him was with ninjutsu or genjutsu. She wasn't the best at genjutsu. So she resulted to her ninjutsu.

"Earth style!"

"What?!" The female sand genin shouted. Just like fire jutsus, genin weren't supposed to be able to do earth style. They weren't supposed to do water style either. The techniques were too advanced, unless you came from a family specializing in such a technique.

The ground split in a crevice starting at Ayana's feet before becoming a gaping hole at Gaara's. She ran at him and proceeded to attempt a punch in hopes that the ninjutsu had kept the sand occupied. It hadn't. The sand grabbed her arm and threw her across the room. Ayana hit the wall and groaned.

Jazmyn looked at her little sister. Things weren't looking too good for her at this rate. She couldn't land a punch on the guy. She smiled when Ayana stood back up and threw shuriken from one direction. Ayana was able to run fast enough to throw them from another direction and another direction giving the sand a challenge when keeping up with her. It looked like she'd have to use her taijutsu for this one. It was a good thing that—and earth style—were what her family was known for.

Ayana appeared behind Gaara, then infront, then to the right. Each time she threw either kunai or shuriken. The sand could barely keep up as she gained speed. Finally she got fast enough that she let a shuriken fly and it left a large gash on Gaara's face. Gaara's eyes widened along with the other two sand genin in the stands.

"Yes!" Ayana said. She was suddenly beneath him; she swept his feet from underneath him. Gaara began to fall, but the sand caught him. She could see his eyes narrow into a glare.

"Well?" He asked. She gave a confused looked. "Is that it? Or are you going to continue to agitate me?" She saw a look in his eye that wasn't there before. It was horrifying. It was the look of blood lust. She had seen it on a falsely-assigned mission. Ayana swallowed the fear rising in her chest and pressed on with new determination.

"Honey," she began, "I'm just getting started." Gaara's mouth curved into a smirk. Ayana disappeared and the smirk on his face along with her. He looked all around for her when suddenly a foot came down on his head from above. He hit the ground face first. The sand grabbed her foot and began flinging her back and forth. It finally threw her from a high elevation down to the arena. She stared down with a look of terror before catching a glimpse of her sister out of the corner of her eye.

Jazmyn had her hand in the form of a sign. It was the sign for a jutsu that Ayana could do. She was hoping Ayana would use the jutsu to save herself. Ayana got the message and preformed the jutsu. Jazmyn dropped her hands in relief. Rock shot up from the ground and Ayana managed to land on it feet, knees, and hands first. She grinned. There was no way she was going down that easy. Gaara was furious. She saw his sand climbing her rock formation. He was intent on beating her to a pulp, for now.

"AYANA!" She heard Naruto's voice from above. Suddenly she was being thrown to the ground, lifted, and thrown back down again. Somewhere between the first toss and the fifth she began screaming in pain. She wasn't able to use a substitution jutsu or a clone jutsu for he had her hands clamped at her sides. She was pretty much screwed.

"Now!" Gaara's hand made the form for a Sand Coffin.

"JAZMYN STOP THE MATCH!" Shino shouted. Shino didn't shout. Shino never shouted. Jazmyn's eyes went from Ayana to Shino to Gaara. The sand had already began to crush her. She was screaming at a pitch that she didn't think possible for herself. Jazmyn jumped in with the help of Kakashi, Kurenai, and Guy. They were able to pull Ayana out of the sand.

"Why would you do that?" Gaara asked.

"Because," Jazmyn said simply, "she's my sister and I love her. I'm not going to let her die because of a stupid exam." Gaara's eyes were slightly wider than usual. She had said the word 'love'. A concept he had yet to understand. A concept that would take a long while for him to understand.

"I quit." Gaara muttered as he walked away. Before doing so his eyes traveled to the girl he almost destroyed. There was a part deep inside of him that was glade they had stepped in. He knew he wouldn't have been able to stop on his own.

"Ayana, are you okay? Can you hear me?" Jazmyn asked. She moved one of the younger girl's limbs slightly causing her to cry out in pain. "Take her to the hospital! Stat."

Ayana healed just fine and was able to do normal everyday activities again eventually, but her heart shattered only months after the exams. It was probably hurting more than anyone else's. Sasuke had left the village leaving Sakura on a bench. Her best friend, although no longer, was gone. His hatred had finally taken hold. She didn't know what to do. Until one day, she heard the blond goofball talking. His fists were clenched and eyes gazing forward with a serious expression before saying:

"I'm going to bring him back."

* * *

><p><em>Alright, have a present. It's a chapter. <em>

_Review, Follow, and Favorite!_

_Love, Bear_


	3. Two Years Later

Chapter two: Two Years Later

Jazmyn was walking down the streets of Konoha when she noticed something. Something was different. It was a good different—almost like something that was missing was filled. She shrugged and continued to her home with papers in hand. She pulled out the key to the home she shared with her sister only to have hands covering her eyes.

"Guess who?" The voice from behind was deep and gravely. She couldn't tell to whom it belonged. The hands weren't any of her colleagues, that much she could tell.

"I don't know," she said. She couldn't even tell who it was by their chakra signature.

"Wow, that's kind of harsh Jazmyn." The man dropped his hands and turned her to him. Her eyes widened as sapphire met cerulean.

"Naruto.." The name escaped her lips without a thought. He grinned.

"How've you been Jaz?" He asked the girl. She shook her head slightly to get over her initial shock.

"I've been good, so I assume you've returned from your training with Jiraiya." She turned to unlock the door.

"Yea, it was pretty interesting to say the least." Naruto commented. He watched the girl, three years his senior, move with a grace that could only have been matched by Uchiha Mikoto. Her blackish red hair was in a braid down the side with a few pieces falling down framing her face. She had matured quite a bit in the past two years. Her facial structure had changed slightly with the loss of her baby fat and her assets had grown. She was curvy and full figured. Over all she was a very attractive woman.

"Naruto?" Her voice broke his focus and his eyes rose to meet hers.

"Yes?" He inquired.

"Would you like to come in?" He nodded a yes and she smiled in return.

Naruto sat at the kitchen table with a cup of water and Jazmyn sat across from him. She was shifting through the papers brought back from the academy before looking up.

"How has everyone been? Ayana, Sakura, Kiba, Gaara…?" His voice trailed off. Jazmyn smiled at him.

"Ayana is currently working with Tsunade as a fill-in for Shizune while she's on vacation. Sakura is a talented medical kunoichi and Gaara…" She trailed off.

"Gaara?" He asked.

"He became Kazekage of the Sand." She answered finally. Naruto had a look of great shock.

"Good for him," he said after a moment. A smile graced his lips. The smile she loved.

"Yes, he's supposed to be arriving with Temari tomorrow, actually." She mentioned as she made a mark on one of the papers. Naruto grinned.

"Awesome! We should all spar together! Ayana should come too—" as if on cue Ayana walked in with a slight slam of the door.

"Hi Ayana!" Naruto and Jazmyn said in unison.

"Hey," Ayana walked into the kitchen. "Naruto!" She exclaimed. She opened her arms to accept a hug that the blond didn't hesitate to give. His much larger figure engulfed her petite form before letting go. "How've you been?" She asked.

"Good, I've been good. Yourself?"

"I've been pretty great! Today was my last day as a fill-in for Shizune, so I have to find a new job. However, that's okay!" She grinned.

"Would you like to join your sister, myself, and Gaara for a spar then tomorrow?" Ayana's eyes widened at the mention of the red-head.

"N-no thanks." She looked all over the room before finally darting out.

"What's with her?" Jazmyn looked at Naruto.

"I don't know. She's been like that ever since her last trip to the Sand Village." Naruto's eyebrows rose.

"Huh, who went with?"

"Kiba and Tenten I believe." Another check mark was made.

"Maybe they know what happened!" Jazmyn shook her head.

"I asked, they don't." Naruto frowned.

"I really wanted the four of us to be there together…" He complained with a pout. Jazmyn looked at him over her papers.

"I'll talk to her." He quit pouting and his smile returned.

"Great! Well, I'm going to go visit everyone else! I'll see you tomorrow!" Naruto kissed Jazmyn's cheek before leaving causing the girl to blush. She watched him go. With the open and close of the door Ayana returned from her room.

"So, what happened?" Jazmyn asked her younger sister. Ayana's face turned a shade of red that Jazmyn had never seen displayed upon it before. The younger brunette waved the question off and began in on a different topic.

"Don't ignore me. Answer the question." Jazmyn said. Ayana's chestnut eyes stared into Jazmyn's sapphire ones. They stared for a long while at each other until Jazmyn caved. "Fine, don't tell me, but you're coming with tomorrow even if I have to drag you by your hair."

"I'm not sparring." Ayana protested.

"That's fine. Your presence should be enough." Ayana frowned.

"Jaz?"

"Yea?"

"Why aren't I beautiful?" Jazmyn looked up at her younger sister. Ayana was fifteen now and just beginning to notice the differences between her and her older sister.

"You are beautiful." Jazmyn said with a smile.

"But I don't have the prettiest face, or the uniquest of eye colors, and I'm kind of shrimpy, and—and…" Ayana looked down at her small chest and then at her sister's much larger one. Jazmyn started laughing.

"You don't have to look like me to be pretty. Someone out there thinks you're beautiful for you and all your 'shrimpyness'." Ayana shrugged. It was true the girl had a smaller build and lacked the curves her sister had, but that was an advantage when it came to hiding on missions.

"Why the sudden questions about appearance? It's never mattered to you before." Ayana's face turned the shade of red it had before once again.

"I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone." She muttered. She was looking down at her feet as she relived the embarrassment of what happened in her memories.

"I'm all ears." Jazmyn put down her pen and the papers, sitting back, she listened.

"The last time I visited the Sand Village I ended up making a mess of myself and had to take a shower because it was just…gross. So, I had just gotten out of the shower when I hear a knock on the door and it opens. I had just left my bathroom, just set down my towel, and was just about to change when Gaara walked in…." Her face was cherry red. Jazmyn hadn't seen that color grace her sister's face since she was a small child.

Jazmyn nodded for her to continue.

"We just stared at each other with what I'm hoping was equally embarrassed looks. I could feel my entire body turn red and I just froze there until my brain finally started working again and I started shouting at him. 'GAARA, YOU PERVERT!' was what I said to him when I turned to grab my towel. He covered his eyes with his hand and started backing out of the room and it was just a train wreck. Now the thought of seeing Gaara is just…unbearable. I'll probably so embarrassed I'll just….oh jeez." Jazmyn stared at Ayana.

"He saw you naked?" Jazmyn inquired. Ayana nodded. "Yea, you don't have to come if you don't want to." Ayana sighed in relief.

"THANK YOU." She shouted.

"Volume!" then something occurred to Jazmyn. "Why was Gaara seeing you personally?" Ayana shrugged.

"We left the next morning; I never found out." Jazmyn took note of the action done by the young Kazekage.

"Interesting," She murmured.

"What? What's interesting?" Jazmyn smiled at her sister.

"Nothing, go to sleep. I have papers to grade." Ayana frowned, but departed to her bedroom with one thought.

_Gaara's_ _going_ _to_ _be_ _here_ _tomorrow_.


	4. The Mission

Jazmyn woke up to her alarm the next morning. She braided her hair, wrapped her chest, and dressed for the day. Once finished Jazmyn walked down the stairs to find Ayana fully dressed with her hair pulled up onto the top of her head. It had become a normal style for her and only a privileged few saw her with it down.

"What're you doing up? I thought with a day off you'd be sleeping in." Jazmyn walked to the kitchen. She grabbed an apple, took a bite, and turned back to Ayana.

"Yea, I thought so too, but I couldn't sleep so I figured I may as well come with you guys." Jazmyn noted that Ayana had made a point to wear her longest shirt and actually wear pants. She didn't wear pants. She wore a skirt.

"You're still embarrassed." Jazmyn stated plainly.

"That obvious?" Jazmyn gestured up and down at her sister's attire.

"I do supposed I decided to dress a bit more conservatively today." Ayana blushed slightly.

"Uh-huh," Jazmyn gave a slight roll of her eyes before heading to the door. "We should get going. Naruto's waiting for us!" Ayana followed Jazmyn out the door to the usual training grounds. Off in the distance Ayana could make out the images of the blond and red-headed Shinobi.

"Jazmyn! Ayana!" Naruto shouted as he ran forward with Gaara trailing behind. Ayana stared at the ground. She was determined not to look at Gaara. "You came! I'm so happy you came, Ayana!"

"Why wasn't she going to?" She heard Gaara's voice.

"She's still embarrassed." Jazmyn answered while raising an eyebrow at Gaara. She noticed Gaara's face turn slightly pink.

"Oh," Ayana slowly looked up to see Gaara staring at her. "How've you been?" He asked.

"O-okay." She muttered. He looked at her the same way he had the last time they'd seen each other. She didn't like it. She didn't know what kind of look it was. "Please don't look at me like that." Gaara's eyes widened at the request. He turned to join the conversation between Jazmyn and Naruto.

"So, let's begin!" Jazmyn clapped her hands together before smiling. "How about a battle of the sexes?" Ayana shook her head frantically.

"I told you I'm not taking part in this!" Gaara frowned more so than usual. It almost looked like he was pouting.

"Please? It'll be fun." The Kazekage said to her. Ayana let out a big sigh.

"Fiiiiiiiine." She said to the group. They each took a stance.

"Ready?" Naruto asked.

"Set," Jazmyn smirked.

"Go…" Ayana sighed. Before the sisters knew it an army of shadow clones was headed their way. Jazmyn threw kunai after kunai after kunai until she had enough.

"This is getting a little annoying." She stood still and after a few hand signs the shadow clones were swallowed up by the earth along with Naruto. Naruto jumped out of the gap before it closed. Jazmin hit him with all her might only to have Naruto poof. It was a shadow clone. "Damn it Naruto!"

"Yes?" The real Naruto popped up behind Jazmyn. He grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. Leaning forward he whispered in her ear, "give up yet?"

"Not a chance." Jazmyn caught Naruto's foot with her's and tripped him. They both tumbled to the ground. Jazmyn got out of Naruto's reach quickly only to be back to back with Ayana.

"Let's spar you said, it'll be fun you said. Oh yea. Tooootally." Ayana said sardonically. Sand caught her by the foot. "Not again." Ayana muttered before being flung outward. The sand dropped her, grabbed her, and threw her again. The process continued like that until Gaara got bored. He stopped throwing her. Ayana was plumeting toward the ground. "You're joking, right?" She asked herself. The next thing she knew she was in Gaara's arms. He had caught her. "I quit." Ayana said as she hopped out of his arms. Gaara dtopped his hands and watched her go.

"Don't worry Gaara," Jazmyn gave him a pat on the shouler. "I'm sure she'll come aroud." Gaara gave a light grunt in response.

"What's wrong with her?" Naruto asked. Gaara and Jazmyn exchanged glances.

"Naruto, sometimes you can be really dense." Gaara nodded in agreement with Jazmyn's statement. "Well, anyone up for some food?" The two boys nodded and the trio headed off to Ichiraku's.

When they arrived Naruto decided that Gaara was paying, the Kazekage sighed. Jazmyn giggled and nudged Gaara.

"I can pay if you want." Gaara shook his head.

"No, it's fine." Suddenly Sakura darted into the shop.

"Naruto! Thank goodness I found you! I need you-" she looked from Naruto to Jazmyn to Gaara, "-all of you to come with me!"

The trio followed Sakura to Lady Tsunade's office.

"I have a mission that requires a team of about five. Now," She addressed Gaara., "I'm informing you of this because if this gets out of hand the Sand Village could be in some trouble." Gaara nodded.

"What is it? What's the mission?" Jazmyn asked.

"Just wait, I've sent for your sister as well." Moments later Kakashi walked through the door with Ayana next to him.

"Found her." His eyes crinkled telling the group he was smiling.

"What's going on?" Ayana asked.

"I was just about to explain that. Sasuke has been sighted." Ayana's eyes went wide. She looked at Jazmyn then Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and back to Tsunade.

"Are you sure it was him, Baa-chan?" Tsunade nodded.

"No doubt about it."

"Where was he sighted exactly?" Gaara inquired.

"On the outskirts of the Sand Village."

"I have to go." Gaara left the office in a hurried pace.

"What? No! Get back here!" He didn't listen. Jazmyn looked at Ayana causing her younger sister to sigh.

"I'll go talk to him." She reluctantly volunteered. Jazmyn smiled with satisfaction and sat in one of the office chairs.

"Gaara! Gaara wait!" Gaara wasn't listening to Ayana one bit. He kept walking. "Kazekage-sama!" She shouted. Gaara turned to her.

"What." He said as a statement rather than a question. Ayana took a step back. He had a darker aura than earlier. He was worried.

"You can't just go charging out of our village and back to yours. If Sasuke is near the Sand village, he could attack you! I don't think the Sand Village would enjoy losing one of their youngest Kazekage's." She crosses her arms. "At least let us escort you." Gaara had a half smirk on his face.

"I honestly don't need protecting."

"I don't care. We're escorting you whether you like it or not!" She said in a firm voice. Gaara rose the area where his eyebrows should exist but, alas, they don't.

"Alright then." He responded. Ayana nodded, turning on her heel, began to walk back to Tsunade's office. It wasn't necessary for Jazmyn and the others were just filing out the door.

"Ayana?" She turned back to him.

"Hmm?" The sound was raw. A satisfyingly raw sound. The type of sound that let everyone know it had hurt. Gaara had a red mark on his right cheek from the slap Ayana gave it. He looked down slightly out of both embarrassment and disappointment. The cause for the slap? He had kissed her.

"Ayana! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Jazmyn hollered at her little sister. Ayana clenched her fists and glared at Gaara.

"If you ever do that again, I'll do much more than slap you." Gaara didn't look at her. Ayana walked away—no—she marched away.

"Gaara! What happened?" Gaara looked up at Jazmyn. She saw the tears about to fall from his eyes. She'd never seen him cry before. No one had seen him cry before.

"I kissed her."


	5. A Familiar Feeling

Jazmyn had her arms wrapped around the teary-eyed Kazekage.

"She has a hard time getting close to people nowadays." Jazmyn tried to justify her younger sisters actions, however, nothing the older sister told herself stopped the anger from simmering to the surface. Gaara was crying and Jazmyn had never seen Gaara cry before. Ayana was in trouble.

Ayana threw the shuriken at the post without looking. Her face was red from embarrassment and anger. How could the Kazekage do that to her? She wondered. She thought it was blatantly obvious to everyone that she wasn't interested in anyone. All she cared about was bringing Sasuke's sorry ass home, but apparently that wasn't so obvious to the red-headed sand shinobi. Ayana out a breath before releasing another shuriken from her hand. Jazmyn caught it.

"You're in trouble." The black haired girl said plainly.

"What did I do now?" Ayana inquired.

"You made him cry!" Jazmyn said with a cross of her arms.

"No I didn't! Did I?"

"You did!" Ayana stared at Jazmyn for a moment.

"Huh, that's what he gets for making the moves on someone he hardly knows." Jazmyn slapped Ayana upside the head.

"You are such an idiot sometimes! Don't you realize that he never cries? HE CRIED BECAUSE HE REALLY LIKES YOU!" Ayana's jaw dropped.

"Nope." She closed her jaw and crossed her arms. "It's not a thing. He can't."

"Stop it."

"Stop what?" Jazmyn gave her sister an empathetic look.

"He isn't coming back by choice." Ayana's face turned pink.

"I-I know…I just…he's…I can hope." Jazmyn nodded. She understood better than anyone how Ayana felt right now. They were going after Sasuke, and she couldn't contain her excitement. Ayana was desparate to see him again. Him. Her best friend. The siblings both felt the same. They missed their best friends. Jazmyn had the same feelings when it came to thinking about the older Uchiha.

"Come on." Jazmyn took her baby sister's hand like she did when they were younger. "Let's go home." Ayana let Jazmyn lead her back to there apartment where Sakura resided.

"Hi Saku-chan." Ayana muttered. Sakura gave a small smile to the brunette.

"Hey," Sakura waved. "I have more info about our mission." Jazmyn and Ayana sat down.

"Okay, shoot." Jazmyn said.

"It's to be split into two groups. Gaara's escort detail and then Sasuke's capture detail. Naruto, myself, Kakashi, and you" she gestured to Jazmyn, "will be on the retrieval team. While Sai and Ayana take care of escorting Gaara." Ayana slammed her hands on the table abruptly.

"That's not fair!" She shouted. "I have just as much right as anyone else to help-" Sakura silenced her.

"It isn't because you lack any rights. It's because you're best served as a defensive and last line of fire shinobi. You're stronb, but with Jazmyn already with us we don't need both Yasuhiro sisters." Ayana sat back down with a pout.

"When do we leave?" Jazmyn asked.

"Tomorrow at 5 in the morning."

"Then get the fuck out of my house! I need sleep!" Jazmyn said with a shooing motion. Ayana snickered and Sakura rolled her green eyes.

"I'll be back tomorrow at four-thirty." She said before leaving the apartment..

"Well. I get to miss out on all the fun!" Ayana pouted. Jazmyn smiled.

"I promise to land a hit for you."

"You better." The sisters sat in silence for a moment before laughing.

"Go to bed, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Jazmyn ordered Ayana after the laughter died down. Ayana saluted her sister and ran to her room. Moments later Jazmyn could hear the girl snoring. "Oh, Aya." She murmured with a shake of her head. Jazmyn began cleaning up around the kitchen and packing things for both herself and her sister for the next day. She stopped abruptly at a sudden disturbance.

"Hello?" Jazmyn said. She looked round the kitchen before heading for the sitting room. Nothing. She was closing in on the presence. It was a chakra presence and a familiar one at that. Jazmyn stared off into space. "It can't be…." She muttered. "Itachi?"

* * *

><p><em>End of a rather short chapter. My apologies about that. Well, have a good night my pumpkins!<em>


	6. The Twins

Jazmyn tied the end of her braid with a crimson ribbon before letting the reddish-black hair fall down her back. She sighed and looked upon herself in the mirror. Circles were visible beneath her eyes. Damn. Why did her family have to be cursed with such pallid complexions? She looked at herself entirely before gasping at the figure standing behind her. Jazmyn turned, but no one was there. She was starting to believe she was going insane. She shook her head, grabbed her pack, and headed down the stairs to wait for her sister.

Ayana tied her leaf-village band around her neck loosely. Her brown hair was in their signature pigtails and her skirt was tied at each hip. She grabbed her pack. Why did she have to escort the Kazekage? It was going to be awkward. Why did she slap him! She was quite upset with herself. Ayana finished wrapping her thighs and ankles before heading down the stairs to meet with Jazmyn.

The two sisters headed for the gates of the village where the teams resided. Sai carelessly walked over to Ayana with his signature grin. She rolled her eyes only slightly. She had gotten used to his antics by now and wasn't exactly interested in a fight. Gaara was standing behind him and refused to make eye contact with her. Ayana looked away from him.

"Here's the deal. We'll take the path one and you'll take path two." Kakashi was holding a map and pointed out the directions each team would be going. "We should be no longer than five days getting to the Sand. You three should be there in a few hours. If we aren't there in five days, send a search party. We'll keep you updated on locations." Kakashi handed each team member an ear piece. "You three don't need to wear these unless you need to get in contact with the rest of us." He smiled beneath his mask. "Let's head out." The two groups separated and were on their way. Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, and Jazmyn all darted off into the forest at a fast pace.

Ayana sighed and began walking at a leisurely pace with Sai and Gaara following. It was going to be a boring few hours. Ayana didn't expect anything to happen to her team while they were out and about, but who knows? Rogue Shinobi hide everywhere.

"I spy with my little eye-" Sai began saying. Ayana and Gaara stared at him. "Something with a hue of blue." Ayana's eyebrows rose.

"What are you doing?" Gaara asked.

"Passing the time with a feeble game. Is that not usual?" He questioned.

"The sky." Ayana answered.

"Correct!" Sai grinned a grinnier grin. "Your turn!" Ayana sighed. She glanced around for something.

"I spy with my little eye-" She saw it. The unusual thing. It was a dessert rose in the middle of the forest. Dessert roses didn't grow in forests. "Something out of place." She stopped to stare at the rose. Gaara and Sai followed her gaze.

"Ah," Gaara said. "Come out and play." The bushes rustled.

Jazmyn deflected poisoned darts before throwing shuriken back. "Who's there?!" She shouted. Naruto stood at her side in a defensive stance.

"Incoming. Jaz, Naruto, what's going on?" Sakura said through the earpiece.

"I'm not quite sure." Naruto answered.

"Are you in need of assistance?" Kakashi's voice sounded.

"Not at the moment." Jazmyn answered. Suddenly a wall of poisoned darts shot out at Jazmyn and Naruto.

"Shadow Clone!" Naruto made several clones to take the first wave of darts for them. "What the hell?" He said.

"Come out! I'm done playing your games!" Jazmyn said with an intense glare placed upon her face.

"But I'm just getting started." A sugary sweet voice said from the other end of the clearing. The statement was followed by a somewhat demented giggle.

"Play? I love games!" A demented giggle sounded from the flower. It turned into a young petite blonde. Her left eye was black and her right eye was blue. "What should we play? Oh! I know! Let's play murder!" She said with a grin that could only be described as evil.

Ayana stood in front of Gaara and Sai behind him. From behind her she could feel the sand begin to poor from his gourd. Ayana smirked at the creepy girl.

"Bring it."

Jazmyn was thrown against a tree. She fell to the ground with a thud. Blood gushed from her head and she was dizzy as one could be. Naruto was unconscious next to her. The girl walked slowly towards Jazmyn.

"Now, let us play. I want to play murder." Jazmyn's eyes widened. The girl's right eye sparkled with blood lust. The eye was pitch black while the left eye was a pale blue. The girl's hair was blacker than night and cascaded down her shoulders in ringlets.

"How about, no." Jazmyn coughed slightly. Sakura and Kakashi were on their way, but there was no guarantee they'd get to them before the girl killed both her and Naruto. Suddenly the girl fell to her knees letting out a blood curdling scream. Blood soaked her white dress. "Wha?" Jazmyn questioned.

Sand penetrated the blonde in front of them. Her black dress dripped of blood. Life drained from her eyes as she fell to the ground. Ayana was on the ground beneath the girl. She let out a breath.

"Thanks." She said. "I thought I was done for." Ayana pushed the girl's corpse off to the side and wiped away the blood from her face and stomach. "Didn't have to be so messy, but I'm not complaining." She smiled at Gaara who only nodded. She frowned.

"Let's get going. This set us back at least an hour." Sai said. He walked ahead of them toward the sand village.

"Yea, sure. Totally wasn't like I almost died." Ayana muttered.

"It was your own damn fault." He retorted. She glared at him.

"Everyone makes mistakes. At least it would have been my life and not yours or Kazekage-sama's!" Gaara stopped abruptly.

"We're back to that?" He asked her. She stared him in the eye.

"Back to what?"

"To the formalities. Kazekage-sama." Ayana nodded.

"Why?" She shrugged.

"You're my superior. I'll call you by your title. We aren't really friends or anything." She saw him grimace in emotional pain. Ayana bit her lip. Maybe she had gone too far. She shook her head. "Let's go." They continued on.

Life drained from the black haired girl's face moments later. Jazmyn sighed in relief.

"Jazmyn!" Sakura ran up to her. "Hold still!" Jazmyn did as told and closed her eyes. "What happened?"

"I don't even know." Jazmyn mumbled. She felt tired.

"Jaz, stay with me. Don't black out just yet!" Sakura tried to keep her awake. Jazmyn tried to keep her eyes open, but she didn't see Sakura or Kakashi. She saw one face. She heard one voice.

"Itachi…" Jazmyn muttered before darkness consumed her thoughts and sight.


End file.
